


It's gay to hold hands with your dudes

by rosol



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BIG MOOD, Fluff, GOOD HANDHOLDING, Happy Fun Times, Island Mode, M/M, Nobody Dies, Romance, as dudes do, but this is technically not finished but its ok, dude i dont know how this site works, dudes being dudes, hinata being a stick wimp man, i have twogami left the main man left but i will never write it, i hope nobody dies., just dudes winning stuffed animals for their bros, nekomaru being a strong muscle man, of hianta saying "hold my hand" and the guys being like "ok", rated m for teruteru being himself, so bada bing bada boom technically. finished, teruteru being himself, that fresh romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosol/pseuds/rosol
Summary: In which Hinata holds hands with all of his guy friends.(because canonly you can't)





	1. Souda

**Author's Note:**

> in the island mode you can go hang with your bros at places and if you pick the amusement park you can HOLD HANDS with your bros but only if your bros are girls...... whuich sucks so i decided that hinata needs to hold everyones hands!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are going to be small and short and kinda silly but i hope everyone enjoys <33

Today Hinata decides to bring Souda to the amusement park. They've been hanging out, been everywhere, seen everything, and so it's time to take him to the best place he can think of.

_He might enjoy it,_ he decides as they walk next to each other. Souda’s talking a mile a minute. About Sonia, about machines, about anything and everything. In all reality he probably talks to fill the silence. He's a hyperactive guy, leg always bouncing, hands always fidgeting, mouth always running, choosing topics at random with no concern for how the other person feels. But Hinata doesn't mind. He's content to listen to the blabbering and walk in sync with him, hands stuffed into his pockets. He's also got a bad memory. It might be because he doesn't stop to listen to what he's talking about, so he repeats topics all the time. But it's just a Souda thing. So he doesn't say anything about the fact that he's just brought up Sonia in their (one-sided) conversation yet again, and hums along excitedly, listening to every word his friend has to say. 

His eyes are practically stars as soon as they arrive at the amusement park. Hinata is about to finally catch his breath-- maybe suggest they sit down for a second and plan out their day like normal people, but as soon as he turns around to talk to Souda the guy is gone. Like a heathen he's already crawling his way towards the bumper cars.

He swallows a sigh and follows after him. He's just glad there's nobody else at the park to see him trailing behind Souda looking like a disappointed parent.

As soon as they reach the bumper cars Souda is clawing at his arm, dragging him by the fingers to the closest car and shoving him in. The ride starts and he doesn't even has his seatbelt on. The ride ends a minute later when Souda is about to throw up all over the ride. Again, Hinata finds himself tailing his friend as Souda runs towards the nearest bench and curls up onto it. He groans about how much he hates his life. Hinata offers to help him, Souda waves him off, and he's really not sure if he should feel sorry for him or laugh at him and take a picture, so instead he grabs him a cup of cola and lets him put his head in his lap as the two wait for the sickness to pass.

Then (literally five minutes later) they decide to ride all the rides. Well, it’s really _Souda_ that’s deciding, and he’s just stringing along, trying not to break his ankle as Souda hops over any and all obstacles in his way of the next ride. He has to pick up a table and put it upright before they get yelled at by a stuffed rabbit. He should _really_ not have to do that. How did Souda even manage to jump over it?

Why is he even going to any more rides if they just make him sick?

The answer lies in what Souda asks him as he's puking into a trash can.

"This is what people do on field trips, right?" He raises his head up and grins with all his sharp teeth. "They go on all the rides, yeah? So why shouldn't I?"

_That's really not how it works..._

Whatever.

"Sure, Souda," he pats him on the back. "Why don't we just go get ice cream? People do that."

They’re getting ice cream when Hinata realizes something.

This is a date. By all definitions of the word he’s on a date with Souda.

(At least he thinks-- no, he  _hopes_ that this is a date.) 

He looks over to Souda, who’s eyeing the rigged games very hotly. His hand is twitching towards his wallet. What do people even do on dates? He only hangs out with Souda. They don't do anything romantic, it's mostly just them sitting somewhere while Souda chugs coke and Hinata tells him to _stop_ and he doesn't stop and it all swirls into madness. Not the most romantic sort of events, really, but it's all he has. So what should he do?

Then he realizes something.

“We should hold hands,” he says. It must seem out of the blue because Souda’s head snaps towards him, jaw dropping, and Hinata notices as his grip on his ice cream cone falters. 

“The hell do you mean?!” He sputters. Then, he stops, eyes glueing to the ground. He looks confused for a second before he pipes up again, voice cracking. “W-Wait... does that mean we're on a date?"

Hinata nods and watches Souda as he slaps his hand over his mouth, cheeks red.

"Is that what people do on dates...?" He mumbles to himself. Hinata opens his mouth to chip in, but then Souda whirls around and shuts him up. "I mean-- I’ve been on lots of dates, Hajime, so I’m the best handholder you’ll ever see!” Hinata raises an eyebrow at him and watches as Souda chucks his newly bought ice cream cone into the nearest garbage.

“That wasn’t necessary--”

But he dusts his hands off and sticks one out to Hinata. Hinata takes it. It’s rough… and really sweaty. He must be nervous.

“Y-Yeah!” Souda laughs, flexing his fingers into Hinata’s hold. “But don’t think I’m doing this because I want to! Uh..." he turns away. "'Cause I’m just pretending you’re Miss Sonia right now, alright?” By the way he melts when Hinata squeezes his hand, he bets he’s lying right now.

_I think he had a good time._


	2. Kuzuryuu

“Why the fuck did you take me here?” Hinata hears Kuzuryuu ask.

He turns around from the game he’s playing and raises an eyebrow at him. The poor guy looks like he’s sweltering underneath his suit. There’s already a tan on his skin where Hinata can tell he’s going to burn later.

“What do you mean?” He asks as he throws another dart at a balloon. As if there’s a magnet inside it, the dart zooms to the balloon and pops it immediately. He sighs.

_Usami practically made these impossible to lose._

“I mean it’s a weird-ass place to take your friend,” he grumbles. “Don’t lovey dovey couples usually go here? Like,” he shrugs. “I don’t fucking know.”

Hinata stops as he’s about to pick up another dart. _Kuzuryuu doesn’t know this is a date,_ he realizes suddenly. It’s as if his heart pops. As if Kuzuryuu just threw a dart at it and it popped and the prize is nothing but depression and sadness. _I guess I wasn’t clear on what I wanted, then…_ He drops the dart and spins around to face Kuzuryuu, hand stuck out, and he does the only thing he can think of in that moment.

“We should hold hands.”

Kuzuryuu’s expression drops dangerously, “the fuck do you mean, bastard?”

Oh no.

_He must have misinterpreted it again._

He's about to apologize and hope Kuzuryuu doesn't deck him, but then his expression turns from that horrible intimidating glare to a bright realization. As if a switch has gone off, his face turns pink, eyes turn hopeful, “oh… you asshole.”

He holds his hand out nervously. Hinata takes it immediately and sighs in relief. Kuzuryuu’s hand is smaller than his-- but it’s seen much more wear, many more scars. It’s not smooth like his.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that,” he says quickly as soon as they continue walking. Hinata looks down at him in question. His other hand (his free hand) rushes to pull at his tie, cheeks rosy pink. “I mean I do want to hold your hand… fuck, it’s just I must have sounded like a real asshole back there, but I do… want to hold your hand. Fuck, don’t make me say it twice,” he groans. Hinata doesn’t want to point out that he’s already said it twice, so he just grins down and rubs a thumb along Kuzuryuu’s hand.

It feels like he had a really good time.


	3. Gundam

Gundam Tanaka appears to enjoy the amusement park.

Well.

Uh.

If this has anything to show for it.

“Hajime Hinata,” he hears Gundam bellow from two stands away, voice unusually excited-- a higher pitch than he’s ever heard. Hinata looks to find that he’s playing the same game he’s been playing since they’ve been here.

_His wallet is empty,_ he realizes when he looks down at it. _But who’s he even paying…?_

There’s nobody to take his money. He just keeps throwing it into the middle of the stand. It's stacked there haphazardly.

“What is it?” He asks. Gundam beckons him over with a single finger. He obeys, but only because he’ll whine about it for days if he doesn’t.

As soon as he’s by his side Gundam shoves something soft into his arms. Something green and fluffy and…

“A stuffed animal?” He looks down at it. It’s a green teddy-bear. He looks up to Gundam to find him smirking triumphantly as if he just cracked the world’s hardest code and saved humanity. But he just gave him a stuffed animal…?

“Yes, of course! I worked tirelessly to obtain this for you.”

He blinks.

“Is that why you kept playing this… uh, duck game?” He points to said duck game-- which is really just a pool of water with ducks floating around it and Gundam has been prodding them with a fishing pole for the last hour. A small duck bobs in the water when he does. All the other ducks have been flipped over and sit next to Gundam, colours showing nothing special, no cool colour to indicate that he’s won a big prize. That’s when he notices there’s a pile of very small animal stuffies next to Gundam. And in Gundam’s hand is one duck with the colour purple painted onto it. He can only assume that’s the colour for a big stuffed animal

_At least… I think that’s how this game works._

Gundam nods curtly, “I have been researching your silly human customs. Specifically courting customs, and it appears that you must obtain prizes for the one you wish to court…” He laughs deeply. “What a foolish idea. To simply give the one you love an inanimate object. But you are a human, so I must limit myself… or else, Hajime Hinata, you would have a whole army at your fingertips! I would command any living thing to follow your lead!”

_Is he talking about animals?_ He blanks.

But he thinks he knows what Gundam’s referring to. He holds the stuffed animal close. Courting. That must mean…

_He understands now!_ Gundam is asking him out… in his own weird way, of course, but Hinata understands him a bit better now that he’s spent so much time around him. He likes Gundam, too. So he has to do something to show that.

He tucks his teddy bear under his arm and grins, “in that case… would you like to hold hands, Gundam?”

He never expected such a violent response. Gundam shudders, pulling himself away from Hinata before he can so much as brush against his fingers.

“You mustn’t!” He yells. “Have I not told you what I am?! I am a cross between an angel and a devil… I am a sin! There is poison flowing through my veins, Hajime Hinata, do you not understand?!”

Poison… He remembers hearing something about that before. But still…

“You do know that you have to at least touch the person you want to date, right?” He points out. Gundam pulls his scarf over his mouth and averts his eyes, hand twitching as he hugs it closer to his chest. “It doesn’t have to be anything major, and if you don’t want to it’s fine--”

But then he’s cut off, “n-no! You wretched mortal,” he lowers the scarf. “Y-You have surprised even _me_ with your words. You are… truly special.” Then he shyly offers his hand. When Hinata takes it he sees Gundam is holding his breath, eyes snapped shut, refusing to look down at their hands and see the damage he's caused. All Hinata does is bring their hands up to prompt his eyes open. He looks confused as he surveys their hands. He turns them around, flexes his fingers, shakes his fist, but nothing changes. Hinata doesn't cough out blood or die right on the spot. He smiles at him. Gundam smiles back.

“You must be, uh…” He coughs and turns away but Hinata sees that he’s grinning. “Immune.”

Then they continue on with their day.

(Gundam, of course, doesn’t leave his stack of stuffed animals, so Hinata has to watch as he fumbles with them before finally taking off his coat and fashioning it into a backpack. He walks around without a coat on for the whole day. He’s still holding hands, though, and it makes Hinata's heart soar with glee.)

And he’s sure Gundam had a good time.


	4. Komaeda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there were so many comments on this when i woke up!!! im so glad you guys like this content all of your comments are blessed and i love them all thank u!! <3 now back to hinata holding hands with more of his dudes bc it isnt gay

_Isn’t this an awful idea? Just the worst idea I've ever had?_

Often times Hinata asks himself this question. He's asked it for ages. For his whole life, practically. However, the question has been popping more and more frequently ever since he's been living on this awful (not really as bad as he claims) island. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't persist on hanging out with the unluckiest guy here. But hey, he just can't help it. He really likes the guy.

Even  _if_ everywhere he goes turns suddenly springs into a death trap. Even  _if_ Hinata should probably be dead by now. Even  _if_ Komaeda practically oozes danger. 

He still spends time with him.

And because of this he finds himself asking...

_Isn't this just the worst?_

But right here right now takes the cake for the worst decision that he’s ever made in his life. This, by far, is the worst thing he could have ever done. It was a huge mistake. He is going to die.

“Haha,” he hears a wispy laugh beside him and that only makes him tighten his grip on the handlebars. “Do you think this was a bad idea?”

He turns to Komaeda, jaw open, and shrugs helplessly. Komaeda shrugs back, too, and stares out at the scenery. Ocean as far as the eye can see, the bluest sky, a sun that makes him practically melt against the seat, and carnival rides that are getting further and further away as they climb higher into the sky. Komaeda doesn't even look bothered by the height. He doesn't even appear to be sweating from the sun.

_What a weird guy._

The roller coaster climbs the tracks agonizingly slow, almost teasing him, as if it knows he’s on a rickety old ride with _Komaeda_ of all people. He holds on for dear life, but Komaeda just sighs as if he’s bored by the whole experience. As if the wooden roller coaster is the most stable thing he’s been on in his entire life.

_Actually, I wouldn’t be surprised…_

“Hey, Hinata, wouldn’t it be the worst if we just stopped up here?” Komaeda snaps his fingers and Hinata jumps. “Or if the cart caught on fire?”

“Yes,” he grits out, heart racing.

“I mean,” Komaeda continues, not even looking in his direction. He’s still staring out at the ocean wistfully; as if that holds all answers to life. “My luck has been so good these past few days… hanging out with you must have exhausted it. It’s only a matter of time until one of us dies, isn’t it? Wouldn’t it be interesting if it was at the top of a roller coaster?” He gestures around him, then drops his arms, finger flying to his chin in thought with a little hum. "Though, that's a little bit dark for an amusement park, isn't it?" He looks at Hinata, eyes softer than usual. "Should I change the topic, then?"

Hinata hadn’t even noticed that they were nearing the top of the roller coaster; they're right before it drops down.

“Yeah, that's a good idea--” he swallows, cart inching forward so slowly. It teeters on the edge.

And then just like that the roller coaster stops. 

He turns to see that Komaeda is blinking confusedly down at the ride. Then, he smiles.

“Ah, there it is,” is all he says.

_Doesn’t he have anything else to say?!_

He wants to shout and yell, but before he can Komaeda looks over at him. For a moment his eyes are confused as he stares at Hinata (whose hands are white from his death grip on the seat), but then there’s a glimmer, as if he suddenly understands everything in the entire world. Hinata wants to convey that they’re going to die up here, but even as he pleads with his eyes, Komaeda doesn’t seem to get the message. He looks down from Hinata’s hands to his face then repeats the action. There’s a grin spreading across his face. It would be contagious if they weren’t in a horrible situation.

When nothing is said, Hinata looks at him. Their eyes meet. Hinata feels sweat pour down his face.

_I like Komaeda and all… but that smile is really freaking me out._

“Are you scared?” Komaeda asks him, voice smooth as silk.

Hinata wrinkles his nose, "no.”

But his bouncing leg betrays him. Komaeda takes one look at him before extending his hand, open with his palm facing the sun. He stares at it for a second. Komaeda’s fingers are so _thin_ , so shaky and weak-looking, and his hands are pale and fragile.

“Why don’t we hold hands, then?” Hinata raises an eyebrow at him. Then, he clarifies, "if you're scared, then we should hold hands, right? Isn't that what people should do at amusement parks?"

_That was supposed to be my line._

There’s a second where Komaeda retracts his hand, starts to apologize, but then Hinata snatches it back by the wrist. It surprises Komaeda. It's probably the first time he's ever been able to surprise him.

“Ah, you really want to hold hands with me?” He places his hand in Komaeda’s as an answer. When their eyes meet he threads their fingers together. His hands stop shaking almost immediately. It's a nice feeling. “This is such a privilege,” Komaeda gushes. All Hinata does to stop him from ranting is squeeze his hand. Komaeda squeezes back…

And the roller coaster starts back up again, tipping over the hill and plummeting them downwards.

He screams the whole time.

Later he's too shaky on his feet to admit that he had a good time. No, he had a great time. 

And, as they walk out of the park (him being slightly sick, Komaeda being absolutely elated, both joined at the hands), he thinks that Komaeda did, too.


	5. Nekomaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw a fic on here that told me to write nekomaru x hinata and i was like.... of course. how could i be so blind... hinata must hold hands with nekomaru next!! and now its here!! hope you enjoy and also im so happy that so many of you seem to like the handholding adventures ! i had a kinda bad week and seeing all the love on this is amazing and just... you guys are all great :') i emerged from my hole to loudly yell thank you <3

Hinata told himself late at night that Nekomaru would like the amusement park. That he would _really_ enjoy the thrill of it all. He told himself while he stared at the ceiling in the dead of night that he would finally be able to make a move in an environment that they both enjoyed. Maybe instead of having Nekomaru force him to exercise after seeing how “out of shape” he’s gotten-- despite the two having only been separated for two days--, he could smoothly insist they hold hands on the ferris wheel. And then brag about it later (to Souda). He told himself that Nekomaru would enjoy it. 

And, yeah, as he sits here, he guesses Nekomaru _does_ like the amusement park. He _does_ enjoy it. But that brings up the question: Does he, Hajime Hinata, like the amusement park as much as Nekomaru Nidai does?

The answer is... no. Probably not.

“Come on, Hajime!” Before he can ponder the question any further, Nekomaru slaps him on the back in a friendly act (of showing that he will always be stronger than Hinata). He has to catch himself before he falls off the bench. There’s sweat pouring down his face. “It’s only been an hour! Are you giving up on me so soon?”

_Just breathe in through your nose… this guy is a lot to handle, just focus on breathing._

He lifts his head up to give Nekomaru an answer bur is cut off by a swift hand, “no, I can see it in your eyes.”

He raises an eyebrow, “uh… pain?”

“A warrior spirit!” Not what he was expecting. “But that spirit is TIRED!” He clenches his fist. Hinata starts to stand, knees quivering, but is immediately pushed down by Nekomaru. He feels his entire spine shake. It will hurt later. He will hurt later. 

“I’m fine,” he lies, waving it off, and attempts to stand up again. 

“You’re lying!” Nekomaru yells, voice fiery. He sits down immediately.

_Am I really that transparent to him…?_

“I can handle a couple more laps,” he gestures to the park. He really cannot handle “a couple more laps” (a couple meaning five) around the entire amusement park. He’s been doing this with Nekomaru since they arrived. Running nonstop, that is, and sweating through his shirt and being dehydrated and tired. He feels like he’s going to fall at any second, but if it gets Nekomaru to smile then it’s worth it.

“As your personal coach I can tell you're worn out! And a good friend or coach wouldn't let an athlete suffer!" he practically shouts. Then, Nekomaru’s eyes light up. Literally. “Stay here!”

Hinata watches as he jogs off into the sunset, disappearing almost instantly. He wants to yell after him to stop, but all he can manage is a weak grunt of affirmation a minute or two after he's gone, and a question in his mind of how one human can run so fast. He squints his eyes and wipes at his forehead. There's sweat in his hair.

_I really am tired… but I don’t want to leave just yet. We still have to go on rides, play games, eat food... not exercise._  

He sighs.

_Well, if this is what he enjoys, then I don’t really mind._

Nekomaru doesn’t come back for awhile. He sits with his hand under his knees, legs kicking against the ground idly, back and forth as he waits and waits. After ten minutes he begins to think that maybe Nekomaru ran into someone lazy (Souda) and tried to start training them again-- that or he tripped and fell and is waiting for Hinata to come save him. What if he's in trouble? What if he, a muscly man, needs Hinata, a stick, to help him?

It seems unlikely.

_But this island is full of surprises,_ he reminds himself quickly.  _Anything can happen and I have to be prepared for it._

He’s about ready to put all his training to good use, pop up, and run in the general direction that Nekomaru once left, but before he can do that he sees a figure approaching him. Very quickly. He blinks, eyes closing for a small second, and then when he opens them that figure has reached him. And, of course, it's Nekomaru. Who looks as if he hasn't even broken a sweat from all that running. He stands in front of him with a water bottle in his right hand and a towel dangling from his arm. What the hell?

“Take these!" Nekomaru thrusts the items into his hands, gentler than usual. There's a beat, then he laughs, scratching at his neck. "Sorry for the wait! Couldn’t find anywhere that sold towels in this damn park,”  Hinata takes what's shoved into his arms, fumbling, and cradles them awkwardly.

"Uh.... Thanks?" Then he stops. "Where’d you even get the towel if you couldn't find one here?"

A beat, then, “your room.”

_My room. I don't remember leaving it unlocked, though. Does that mean… he broke down my door?_

“Is my door intact?”

Nekomaru grins at this and flashes him a big thumbs up, “of course it is!" 

Cool.

He juggles the stuff around in his arms awkwardly. He doesn't want to do anything before his "coach" tells him to. Nekomaru seems to notice his hesitation and plops himself down on the bench right next to Hinata, hands gesturing as he explains. His hands are hypnotizing in a way, “an athlete should know their limits, and after training is finished they should take care of themselves…” He smiles. “This is your care. You did some damn great work out there today!”

He smiles back at Nekomaru. It makes sense. He, in fact, feels like he's dying, and water would definitely help.

“Go on, Hajime,” he nods his head towards the water bottle. “Take a drink and dry off. Relax your tiny muscles. Then we can talk about our next course of action!”

_Well, alright._

He does as said; takes a drink, wipes the copious amount of sweat off his face, and then gulps in a breath of the cold air. It grows colder as night approaches. There’s a wonderful sunset across the sky right now, all pink and orange, and as he moves past the tired haze he can finally appreciate it for all it’s worth.

_I can’t believe I missed something so beautiful when I was running around._

“Thanks, Nekomaru,” he says, smiling up at him. “I feel a lot better.”

Nekomaru grins, showing all teeth, “anytime! I want to see you blossom into a beautiful flower, and without proper care you can’t! Now, what should we do?” A pause, then, “no strenuous activity, though. Your coach says so.”

“We should hold hands,” he says before he really thinks on it.

_Dammit!_

He wanted to provide a smooth way of bringing this up. He had a whole plan. He was going to go on the ferris wheel, but he’s just so tired that he can’t think straight… literally.

Nekomaru’s expression goes from happiness, to confusion, to realization, to shock, then to the most elated he thinks he’s ever seen someone. 

“GYAHAHAHA!” Immediately, Nekomaru slaps the water bottle out of Hinata’s hand and replaces it with his own. The water splashes all over the sidewalk. Nekomaru's hand is warm-- It’s large, way too big for Hinata’s hand, but it’s nice. “Why didn’t you ask earlier?! You had feelings for me all this time?!” He guffaws, hand tightening.

He’s not going to answer that.

It’s embarrassing…

Instead he just squeezes once. Nekomaru squeezes back. He squeezes again. Nekomaru squeezes back. They then partake in a competition of hand squeezing until the sun falls out of the sky and the moon replaces it. It’s too cold to stay outside, and as they walk back, Nekomaru makes a big deal out of carrying him in his arms.

Apparently he shouldn’t be exerting himself.

They’re still holding hands, squeezing, smiling, and Hinata can’t help but feel that Nekomaru had a great time.


	6. Teruteru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this one is good because im so iffy about it. i dont write teruteru a lot and i havent gotten to explore his character but im definitely trying to get better with him! i hope you guys enjoy!! also i made a tumblr that im probably going to be posting my writing on (https://rosolwrites.tumblr.com/)! if you like my writing or want to talk or something im there. i take requests on there so if you want me to write you something just ask me (also i dont know how to run a blog or use the tumblr tm as the kids say so please go easy on me.... i made my icon kirby and it makes me very happy) <3

Out of all the places to take Teruteru, Hinata had never thought the amusement park would be the best choice. The beach might be, the park maybe, the library why not, but the amusement park? He just couldn’t ever see Teruteru having much fun there. It didn’t seem like his style.

In a way he was right.

That way being that Teruteru won’t stop nitpicking the food (despite Hinata telling him that it’s _carnival_ food and there’s a _reason_ it’s so cheap). That's not fun. That's the opposite of fun. 

But in a way he was wrong. 

He was _so_ wrong.

Because Teruteru seems to enjoy touching him out of nowhere. His legs, his shoulder, his face. If Teruteru can _reach_ it and deems the moment fit for groping him (which he'd say there's never really a moment fit for that), then he'll take the chance. Most people probably wouldn't find this weird. Teruteru is flirty and also very creepy-- it makes sense that he'd touch Hinata whenever, right? But he never did this before, never touched Hinata out of nowhere or continued with unwanted advances when he was asked to stop. Not when they went to the park, not when they were at the beach, not when they were in his cabin, but something about the amusement park seems to set him off.

It's weird.

“Why do you keep doing that?” He asks after the fifth advance that hour. The silence that the two were in is broken. There’s a second where Teruteru looks legitimately surprised-- shocked, maybe, to see that he’s being rejected, and his fingers curl around the collar of Hinata’s shirt. But he still retracts his arm from around Hinata’s shoulder, eyes flitting downwards to the roller coaster cart.

“Oh, I just thought you might be scared,” he replies. His hand flies to his hair, fixing it until it’s perfect, and Hinata crinkles his nose. What the hell? “Needed a little bit of my charm in you to set you straight? Or,” he laughs, “not straight? Do you want a little bit of me in you, Hajime? I could give you more than a little bit~!" 

_I should really deny that but I can’t get over the first thing he said…_

“We’re on a kid roller coaster,” he points out, gesturing to their cart (which is a green dinosaur), “why would I be scared?”

Teruteru smiles in response.

_Wow, thanks._

The ride continues on. Then, a minute later, it ends, and the two of them continue their journey through the amusement park.

He starts to think to himself:

_This isn’t that bad, actually._

Then Teruteru goes and does it again.

In a haunted house.

He suddenly feels a tight grip around his thigh as soon as the first scare pops up and he _knows_ it’s not a part of the haunted house experience. It’s too dark to see but he would recognize that hand anywhere.

“What the hell?” He screams-- not because he’s scared, obviously.

_I mean-- who could be scared of this place? It’s the cheapest looking haunted house I’ve ever seen. The walls look like they could fall down at any second_.

“Sorry-- sorry!” He hears Teruteru say from below him.

_He doesn’t sound sorry at all._

The hand retracts. “Didn’t mean to scare you! Of course, I wouldn’t mind if you were scared. Are you scared? I can help with distracting you! It will require you strip down and completely submit yourself to me right here and right now. Naked as can be. No clothes at all," he chuckles. "After all, a haunted house is a place of love and passion, is it not?"

_I don't really think it is..._

“Uh… no thanks."

He just brushes it off again, tells himself Teruteru is just being himself, and continues on. After the haunted house they go to get some food (which he is well aware that Teruteru will criticize until it’s finished), and that’s where he draws the line. It’s the final straw. He’s about to punt Teruteru into orbit and never look back.

It’s when Teruteru offers him the other half of his popsicle (cherry flavoured) and then proceeds to make explicit suggestions to him for the entire duration of Hinata trying to enjoy a tasty frozen treat. He can’t look over without Teruteru wiggling his eyebrows, shuffling closer, or giving his own popsicle a long lick down the center, all while giggling helplessly. It’s ridiculous.

He doesn't know how to stop it. Tell him to stop? That usually works for a good five minutes before he starts up again.

In the middle of another dick joke, Hinata exhales through his nose and says, “why can’t you just act normal with me?”

It slips out. He didn’t mean to say it but he suddenly _has_ said it and his friend has gone silent next to him and the taste of cherry is prominent on his tongue like a lingering reminder that he’s fucked it up.

_Crap. That probably wasn’t the best way of saying it._

Teruteru stops eating his popsicle and blinks.

“Uh…” Hinata begins. “I didn't actually mean--"

But he’s cut off when their sentences mingle, “I’m sorry about that, Hajime.”

And that causes him to fall silent. Out of confusion.

_When the hell does he ever say sorry for his weird advances?_

He stops talking and listens to Teruteru. He looks more nervous than he’s ever seen him.

“I just… I don’t know how to start things without being,” he sighs, “me. Which is weird.”

Hinata stares at Teruteru. He doesn’t stare back. His eyes are focused on his twiddling thumbs, face bright red. For a minute he’s worried about his health, but then, as Teruteru continues, he thinks he knows what’s going on…

“I do like you, Hajime, I just don’t know how to show it without…” He shrugs, hand combing through his hair. “Bein’ creepy an’ all that.”

_What was that accent?_

Whatever. That’s not what matters. By those words, he’s sure… he knows what Teruteru is talking about.

“Are you trying to say you like me?” He asks. “And you don’t know how to… show it without making weird advances?”

Teruteru grins up at him, “exactly.”

_I would have never expected someone this confident to struggle with showing his affections._

“So this whole time you were just trying to,” he searches for a word, “flirt without being creepy?”

Teruteru’s face flushes even more, “well, when you put it that way..." 

Hinata feels his mind go blank for a second before he shakes it and smiles.

“Why don’t we just start with holding hands, then?”

His eyes light up almost immediately, “that sounds wonderful!”

_Jeez, he looks so hopeful._

Hinata holds his hand out to him and Teruteru takes it eagerly, threading their fingers together and smiling up at him with the brightest grin he's seen all day. It’s a really comforting thing-- his smile and his hand. He hasn’t held hands with someone in… well, who knows how long. And Teruteru’s hand is warm (bordering on sweaty but he can forgive it), his smile contagious, his company is pleasant, and he's actually _glad_ he brought him to the amusement park. 

Then Teruteru opens his mouth again, voice smooth as silk, “say, Hajime, now that we've reached first base, how about we go back to my cabin and reach second base? Let's stoke this fire before it burns out, huh? We can do  _it._ You know  _it_ , right, Hajime? Or are you a pure soul?" He trails off as soon as Hinata stares down at him. He's about to take back his remark of how he's enjoying this. There’s a second, then Teruteru’s cheeks go red, and he averts his gaze from Hinata's, "or we can just go hold hands at the hotel." 

They do just that, holding hands the whole journey back, and when they get back to the hotel Teruteru _insists_ on making him some "real" food. Apparently the food he ate at the amusement park poisoned him.

(Well, at least, that’s what he says. Hinata just shrugs it off and squeezes his hand.)

_I think we both had a really good time._


End file.
